Brittana un jour et pour toujours
by WakeUpUp
Summary: Un Brittana fait toujours plaisirs! Entre amour, colère et jalousie, nos deux belles n'ont pas finis d'en baver! Debute avec rencontre, puis post Brittana break up
1. Remember

Je commence ma fiction par des souvenirs de Santana.

C'est la première alors soyez indulgent J

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Epilogue

(POV Santana)

C'était un mercredi du mois d'août, une journée ensoleillé. Je jouais dans mon jardin quand je l'ai vu arriver dans l'allée, installée confortablement à l'arrière de sa voiture. Elle est descendue, et là, j'ai été subjuguée, nous n'avions que 6 ans, mais j'ai su en voyant ses yeux d'un bleu océan, sa chevelure dorée et son teint clair que nous serons liées à jamais.

Le lendemain, ma mère et moi nous sommes rendues à leur domicile pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue.

« Bonjour, je suis Maribel Lopez et voici ma fille Santana, nous sommes vos voisins d'en face. »

« Enchanté, Suzanna Pierce. Je vous en pris entrez »

Leur maison était grande, et paraissait vide, les cartons n'étaient pas encore tous déballés mais on sentait tout de même une chaleur émaner des pièces.

« Brittany mon cœur, descend nous avons de la visite »

Quand elle est apparu en bas des escaliers avec un sourire angélique et une grâce sans nom, mon cœur à manqué un battement.

« Je te présente Santana Lopez, elle habite juste en face et à 6 ans comme toi. Santana voici ma fille Brittany. »

Nous sommes allez jouer dans sa chambre, pendant que nos mères discutaient dans la cuisine.

« Je suis contente d'avoir une nouvelle amie, nous n'allons plus nous quitter désormais »

C'est la première chose qu'elle m'a dit une fois en haut, en temps normal je l'aurais renvoyé balader à la façon des Lopez, Santana Lopez n'avait d'ami, les gens la craignant ! Mais son innocence me touchait et je ne rien dit, j'ai souri et acquiescé.

Quelques semaines plus tard, c'était le jour de la rentrée, j'avais passé mes journées entière à jouer avec Brittany, c'était devenue ma meilleure amie, ma seule et unique amie d'ailleurs. Quand nous avons su que nous étions inscrites dans la même école nous avons sauté de joie. Je lui ai promis ce jour là de toujours la protéger des brutes, nous vivions à Lima Heights Adjacent et les plus grands s'en prenaient toujours aux plus petits et aux nouveaux, mais moi j'avais appris à me défendre et personne ne venait m'embêter

* * *

Les années passèrent et Brittany et moi étions toujours inséparable, lors de notre rentrée en 6ème nous avons commencé à avoir des petit copains. Brittany, plus que moi, je n'aimais pas trop leur présence, je les trouvais repoussant mais il fallait que je sois populaire alors j'y étais obligé. Je ne supportais pas de voir Brittany avec eux, ça m'énervait toujours. Heureusement elle n'avait encore jamais embrassé aucun garçon et moi non plus d'ailleurs.

Un jour, sur le chemin pour rentrer chez nous, elle m'a demandé si nous pouviez passer le parc, elle adorait y aller alors naturellement j'ai acquiescé. Nous nous sommes installée sur un banc, elle m'a regardé timidement et m'a dit :

« Tu sais Sanny, Karl m'a demandé si je voulais bien lui faire bisou, je lui ai dis que j'y réfléchirai mais j'ai très peur de l'embrasser, si ça se trouve je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre.. Tu voudrais bien me faire un bisou pour que je m'entraîne ? »

Elle m'a demandé ça avec la plus grande innocence, j'ai rougi, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais mon cœur à commencer à battre plus fort que d'habitude dans ma poitrine. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire non, elle aurait été toute triste, et je déteste quand Brittany est triste.

« Oui, tout ce que tu voudras Britt-Britt » Ma réponse la comblé puisqu'un sourire est instantanément apparu. Elle a approché son visage du mien, nos lèvres se sont rencontrées avec douceur, j'ai ressenti pleins de petits papillons dans mon ventre, et j'ai eu quelques frissons. Quelques secondes après nous nous sommes séparer je n'ai rien pu dire au départ.

« Sanny pourquoi tu ne dis rien, j'étais si nulle que ça ? » Dit-elle avec une moue triste

« Non, Britt au contraire tu étais géniale, Karl va adorer si tu lui fais un bisou comme ça ! »

* * *

Soudain, une sonnerie me sortie de mes souvenirs, le cours de mathématiques pris fin. Je me dirigeai vers mon casier, où Brittany m'attendait rayonnante de bonheur, nous n'avions eu aucun cours ensemble ce matin. En me voyant elle m'a immédiatement sauté au cou

« Tu m'as manqué San, je n'aime pas le vendredi, nous n'avons presque pas cours ensemble »

« Tu m'as manqué aussi Britt » Lui répondais-je en lui faisait un léger bisou sur la joue.


	2. Retrouvailles

Je voulais réécrire à ma façon l'histoire entre Brittany et Santana mais je pense que c'est du vu et revu alors je vais commencer directement à la où je voulais en venir, après la rupture, une fois que le couple Bram a été mis en place. Santana et Brittany on eu une dispute et ne se sont plus revues depuis.

voilà voilà bonne lecture! :)

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant 6 mois que Santana n'avait plus revu Brittany, il ne se passait pas une seconde sans qu'elle ne pense à elle. Elle continuait pourtant d'avoir régulièrement de ses nouvelles, elle utilisait Marley en espionne pour cela. Elle savait qu'elle était toujours avec Sam, qu'elle paraissait heureuse. Et cela lui fendait le cœur, même la chose qu'elle voulait le plus était le bonheur de sa blonde, elle aurait souhaité que leur couple ne marche pas, qu'elle ne serait pas heureuse et qu'elle reviendrait vers elle…  
Et aujourd'hui les choses changeraient peut-être, elle étant en route pour Lima, pour tenter de se faire pardonner, pour essayer de reconquérir la femme de sa vie. Marley l'avait appelé lui annonçant une nouvelle qui la réjouissait.

FlashBack

Le téléphone sonne.

« Allo ? »

« Santana, c'est moi, j'ai une merveilleuse nouvelle pour toi, ce matin Bram se sont disputés, Brittany est partie en pleurant et… »

« C'est ça ta merveilleuse nouvelle m'annoncer que la personne que j'aime est malheureuse ?! » s'exclama-t-elle sur un ton de reproche

« Non, je n'ai pas finis et donc je disais, Brittany pleurait, je ne crois pas qu'il se soit séparer mais vu l'ampleur de leur dispute je pense que leur couple ne tient qu'à un fil. Et surtout, je pense qu'il est temps pour toi d'aller la récupérer. »

« Qu'est ce qui te fait dire que leur disputer me donne une ouverture ? »

« TU étais le sujet de leur dispute ! » cria-t-elle avec enthousiasme

Biiip…

Il n'en fallait pas plus, Santana avait raccroché, elle ne savait pas pour qu'elle raison exactement avait eu lieu mais c'était pour elle et elle connaissait Brittany, seulement 3 choses la rendait triste ou l'énervait, quand on lui disait qu'elle était stupide, quand Lord T ne lui obéissait pas et quand on disait du mal de Santana. Alors elle priait pour que se soit, pour que sa Britt l'ai défendu corps et âme au point de se disputer avec son petit ami, elle était en route pour la retrouver.

Fin du FlashBack

Après quelques heures de route, elle était enfin arrivée à Lima, seulement il était tard, elle était partie tellement vite qu'elle n'avait pas attention à l'heure. Et généralement à 23h sa blonde dormait déjà. Et elle ne voulait pas rentrer chez elle, son abuela devait s'y trouver, comme tous les jeudis soirs.

_Et puis merde_, se dit elle_, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis des mois, et je sais qu'elle me pardonnera si je l'a réveille même à 2h du matin._

Elle grimpa avec agilité le long de l'arbre qui menait à la chambre de sa bien aimée, elle avait fait se ascension des centaines de fois, c'était un jeu d'enfant pour elle.  
Elle remarqua que les rideaux étaient bien tirés mais qu'une légère lumière s'échappait de sa chambre.

_Elle ne dort donc pas…_ Pensa-t-elle

Elle toqua donc à la fenêtre, elle entendit des bruits de pas s'approcher, son corps battait comme jamais. Elle allait enfin la voir, son ange blond, la femme qu'elle aime de tout son cœur depuis leur premier baiser, elle allait enfin pouvoir lui parler, la toucher..

« Hey.. » dit Santana timidement, sans pouvoir la regarder

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » l'interrogea t elle la voix tremblante.

_Elle avait pleurer, elle pleurait, c'est pour ça qu'elle ne dormait pas.._ Son cœur se fendit à cette constatation

« Tu me manquais alors je suis venue te voir... Tu.. Tu as pleuré ? » lui demanda la latine, en relevant la tête vers elle

« Non, et puis qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire ? Ca fait des mois que je n'ai plus de tes nouvelles, que tu m'as abandonnée ENCORE, tu ne devrais pas être la San.. » S'exclama-t-elle avec une once de colère dans la voix, mais surtout beaucoup de tristesse.

« Laisse moi entrer Britt, s'il te plaît, nous devons parler »

Brittany s'écarta pour la laisser entrer, elle n'avait pas la force de la repousser, pas aujourd'hui, pas après la journée infernale qu'elle avait eu. Elle alla s'installer sur son lit, alors que la latine s'assis sur le siège de bureau.

« Ecoute Britt, je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas du partir comme ça, je n'aurais pas dû t'abandonner, retourner à Louisville sans même m'excuser pour mon comportement mais je ne pouvais pas, je ne supportais pas le fait que tu sois avec Sam et je.. »

« Je ne suis plus avec. »

Son ton était froid, sèche, elle lui en voulait vraiment.

« Pourquoi.. ? » lui demanda-t-elle timidement

« Ma vie t'intéresse maintenant ? »

_Outch, ça fait mal mais je le mérite_

« Ta vie m'a toujours intéressé, tu es la personne la plus chère à mes yeux, je t'aime et t'aimerais toujours »

« Tu as une drôle de façon de traiter les gens que tu aimes, tu romps avec eux et tu les abandonnes comme si ils n'avaient jamais existé. »

_On dirait qu'elle n'est pas prête à se laisser approcher aussi facilement_

« Ecoute moi, je m'en veux d'être partie comme ça, terriblement, c'est la pire erreur de ma vie et je dois en assumer les conséquences, c'est normal que tu me parles comme ça, j_e _ne veux pas de brusquer alors je reviendrai demain, et les jours d'après jusqu'à ce que tu sois prête à m'expliquer ce qui te blesse temps, quand tu disputes avec quelqu'un tu es triste mais jamais tu ne restes éveiller aussi tard, en temps normal Lord T arrive à te réconforter et tu t'endors paisiblement. Je veux être là pour toi, comme avant, tu as toujours été la personne qui me comprend le mieux, et que tu veuille l'admettre ou non, je suis celle qui te comprend le mieux. Alors je reviendrais, j'attendrais jusqu'à ce que tu sois prête peu importe le temps que ça prendra. »

Elle avait presque parler aussi vite que Rachel, on sentait que ça sortait du fon de son cœur, elle était vraiment prête à attendre, toute une vie si il le fallait mais maintenant qu'elle était là, elle ne voulait pas partir sans être réconcilier avec la blonde, qu'elle soit amie ou de nouveau en couple. Elle voulait être là pour elle. Sur ces mots, elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre prête à partir..

« Attend… »

* * *

Je poste les chapitres au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'écrivent, je m'arrête au moment où je pense que la suite sera bâcler si je continue..  
Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plait!


	3. Révélations (1)

_Nouveau chapitre, pas très long, j'espère qu'il vous plaira _

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

_Elle avait presque parlé aussi vite que Rachel, on sentait que ça sortait du fon de son cœur, elle était vraiment prête à attendre, toute une vie si il le fallait mais maintenant qu'elle était là, elle ne voulait pas partir sans être réconcilier avec la blonde, qu'elle soit amie ou de nouveau en couple. Elle voulait être là pour elle. Sur ces mots, elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre prête à partir.._

_« Attend… »_

(POV Santana)

Je me retourna, mon visage était interrogateur, elle devina mon incompréhension et continua.

« C'était pour toi.. » elle baisse les yeux, sa voix était tremblante

Je lui lançai un regard encourageant pour qu'elle continue dans sa lancée

« J'étais bien avec Sam, tu sais, il me faisait rire, il était là quand toi tu ne l'étais pas. Mais il a remarqué que j'étais juste bien et pas amoureuse de lui, alors on c'est disputé, il a commencé à parler de toi, il disait que je ne devais pas resté attaché à toi, que tu as toujours été une garce et que tu ne changerais pas. Je sais que ce n'est pas vrai, et je n'aime pas que les gens disent ça, alors je t'ai défendu. Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fiat, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher..»

_Elle en l'aimait donc pas, elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui, et elle m'avait défendu.. _A cette constatation mon cœur c'est emballé, je ne savais pas quoi répondre, j'ai commencé à m'approcher un peu d'elle. Mais elle me stoppa net.

« Mais ne te méprend pas, je ne t'ai pas pardonné, je t'en veux encore, et je ne compte pas me remettre avec toi. Pas pour l'instant. Je ne voulais juste pas que tu partes fâchée, je n'aime pas quand les gens que j'aime sont tristes. Tu peux y aller maintenant.. »

Son ton était redevenu froid, en tout cas au départ, mais c'était brisé au moment ou elle m'avait demandé de partir. Je lui ai adressé un faible sourire et un regard compréhensif et je suis partie sans me retourner.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, je me suis réveillé à l'aube ne voulant toujours pas rentrer chez moi j'avais dormi dans ma voiture et les premiers rayons de soleil m'avait tiré de mon sommeil. Mes premières pensées étaient dirigées vers ma blonde.

_Elle a avoué ne pas aimer Sam, et à quand même dit qu'elle m'aimait, ça en voulait pas dire qu'elle était prête à ce qu'on se remette ensemble ou même qu'elle était encore amoureuse mais c'est un bon début. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de la reconquérir. _

La première personne à qui j'ai pensé pour m'aider était Marley, elle était au lycée avec Brittany avait suivi toutes ses humeurs et a force de l'espionner je suis sûre qu'elle avait des informations importantes qu'elle aurait pu oublier, mon premier réflexe à été de prendre mon téléphone mais après une courte réflexion il était plus judicieux de me rendre directement à McKinley.

« C'est décidé, Santana Lopez est de retour à McKinley pour au moins une journée ! »S'exclama-t-elle dans sa voiture comme pour se donner du courage.

(POV narrateur)

Arriver devant son ancienne école. Elle regarde l'heure il était 6h30, personne n'était encore arrivée sauf peut être Sylvester si elle avait gardé cette bonne habitude matinale.  
Elle décida donc d'aller à sa recherche. Peu de temps fut nécessaire à la latine pour la retrouver, elle était toujours dans son bureau. Elle toqua à la porte

« Entre Lopez »

« Comment avez-vous su ? »

« La façon que tu as de toquer, je le reconnaîtrais entre mille, avec détermination et force. Comme toi. Quel me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? »

« Je suis arrivée à Lima hier, je me suis réveillée tôt, j'ai décidé d'aller au lycée, je n'ai pas fait attention à l'heure mais je sais que vous être du genre matinale alors j'ai décidé de venir vous dire bonjour. »

« Je t'aurais bien pris d'en mes bras, mais vu la tête que tu as et ton allure, tu n'as pas du passer la nuit dans un endroit très confortable et tu n'es surement pas lavée. Alors va prendre une douche et reviens me voir après. »

« Je suis heureuse de vous revoir aussi coatch ! »

Elle connait Sue, elle savait que c'était une façon à elle de lui dire qu'elle lui avait un peu manqué. Seulement sa constatation n'était pas tout à fait fausse, Santana ne c'était pas lavée, elle prit donc comme lui avait conseillé la coatch d'aller prendre une douche dans les vestiaires.

Le temps de faire ça et il était 7h30, les premiers élèves arrivèrent et Santana s'amusait à regarder qui rentrait la tête des petits nouveaux et surtout elle voulait voir la tête de sa blonde apparaître devant la porte. Mais se ne fut pas elle qui arriva mais Finn, quand il remarqua sa présence il se dirigea vers elle pour la saluer.

« Salut Finnocence ravie de te revoir. »

« De même Satan, que me vaut le plaisirs de te revoir ici ? »

« A ton avis quelle est la seule chose qui puisse me faire revenir dans ce trou à rat ? »

« Je vois, tu as appris que Sam et Brittany ne sont plus ensemble et tu veux la reconquérir ? »

« Quelle perspicacité mon petit Finn, tu n'es pas aussi bête que tu en as l'air finalement ! »

« Tais toi et viens là »

Il l'entraîna dans une étreinte qui volait dire beaucoup, elle lui avait manqué et il était heureux de la revoir. Et même si elle ne l'avouera jamais, il en était de même pour elle. Une fois les embrassades terminées il lui proposa de venir à la séance du glee club d'aujourd'hui, chose qu'elle accepta avec grand plaisirs.

C'était l'occasion pour elle de passer un peu de temps en présence de sa Britt et il faut avouer que se club elle l'adorait et que depuis elle ne chantait pas beaucoup, elle prenait pourtant un plaisirs immense à le faire et ça lui manquait.

L'heure du Glee club arriva et comme convenue Santana était là.

(POV Brittany)

« Aujourd'hui, nous accueillons une personne très spéciale, un ancien membre du ce club et pas des moins important, j'ai nommé.. Santana Lopez ! »

Tout le monde applaudissait, sauf moi, j'était heureuse de pouvoir être près de San mais de la revoir me faisait mal, je n'arrivais pas à oublier ces derniers mois sans elle..

« Salut tout le monde ! » dit elle avec le plus beau des sourires

« Le devoir de la semaine est la confidence, je veux que vous vous ouvrez avec une chanson, que chacun puisque se connaître à travers la musique, les communales sont dans peu de temps et il faut que notre équipe soit soudé !  
Santana, nous ferait tu l'honneur d'entamer se devoir ? »

« Avec plaisirs Finnocence ! »

Elle allait chantée, elle me regardait avec ses yeux, je voyais tout l'amour qu'elle me portait encore, je suppliais intérieurement pour qu'elle ne chante pas pour moi, je n'arrive pas à résister à une Santana qui se confie.

Les premières notes de la chanson commencère.

Seems like it was yesterday When I saw your face  
Je revois ton visage comme si c'était hier**  
**You told me how proud you were  
Tu m'as dit combien tu étais fier mais je me suis enfuie  
But I walked away If only I knew What I know today  
Si seulement j'avais su ce que je sais aujourd'hui

Sa voix était toujours aussi belle, elle me regardait droit dans les yeux, avec tout son amour

I would hold you in my arms  
Je voudrais te prendre dans mes bras  
I would take the pain away  
Je voudrais effacer la douleur  
Thank you for all you've done  
_Te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait_  
Forgive all [my] mistakes  
_Pardonnerais toutes mes erreurs  
_There's nothing I wouldn't do  
_Il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pas  
_To hear your voice again  
_Pour entendre ta voix à nouveau  
_Sometimes I wanna call you  
_Parfois je veux t'appeller  
_But I know you won't be there  
_Mais je sais que tu ne seras pas là_

Je sentais à quel point elle était sincère, mon cœur battait plus vite que la normal, elle est si belle..

(Chorus)  
I'm sorry for Blaming you  
_Je suis désolée de t'avoir reproché  
_For everything I just couldn't do  
_Tout ce que je ne pouvais pas faire  
_And I've hurt myself By hurting you  
_Et je me suis blessée en te blessant_

Some days I feel broke inside But I won't admit  
_Il y'a des jours où je me sens brisée à l'intérieur mais je ne dis rien_  
Sometimes I just wanna hide Cause it's you I miss  
_Parfois je veux me cacher car c'est toi qui me manque_

Tu me manques aussi mon amour..

And it's so hard to say goodbye When it comes to this  
Tu sais que c'est si dur de dire au revoir Quand on en arrive là  
Would you tell me I was wrong  
_ Voudrais tu me dire que j'avais tort?_  
Would you help me understand  
_Voudrais tu m'aider à comprendre?  
_Are you lookin' [..] me  
_Me regardes-tu d'en haut?_  
Are you proud of who I am  
_Es-tu fier de qui je suis?_  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
_Il n'y a rien que je ne ferais_  
To have just one more chance  
_Pour avoir juste une chance de plus_  
To look into your eyes  
_De te regarder dans les yeux _  
And see you looking back  
_Et de voir que tu me regardes en retour_

I'm sorry for Blaming you  
_Je suis désolée de t'avoir reproché  
_For everything I just couldn't do  
_Tout ce que je ne pouvais pas faire  
_And I've hurt myself By hurting you  
_Et je me suis blessée en te blessant_

If I had just one more day  
_Si je n'avais qu'un jour de plus_  
I would tell you how much that I've missed you  
_Je voudrais te dire à quel point tu m'as manqué_  
since you've been away  
_Depuis que tu es parti_  
It's dangerous _  
Oh c'est dangereux_  
It's so out of line  
_ C'est dépasser les bornes_  
To try and turn back time_  
Que d'essayer de remonter le temps_

I'm sorry for Blaming you  
_Je suis désolée de t'avoir reproché  
_For everything I just couldn't do  
_Tout ce que je ne pouvais pas faire  
_And I've hurt myself By hurting you  
_Et je me suis blessée en te blessant_

La dernière note sonna, je partie de la salle en courant, je ne pouvais lui faire face pas après ça, elle ne pouvait pas revenir de cette manière là, me chanter à quel point elle est désolé, à quel point elle m'aime et s'en tirer si facilement.

* * *

Voilà, je suis désolée pour les fautes, je n'ai pas spécialement le temps de me relire!

Au risque de décevoir la confrontation Satana/Brittany n'aura pas lieu directement, mais il y aura bien encore quelques révélation avec la conversation Marley/Santan!

Je le posterai surement demain ou après-demain

A bientot :)


	4. Révélations (2)

et voilà la suite, j'espère que ça va vous plaire!

* * *

(POV Narrateur)

Santana sorti de la salle, espérant retrouver Brittany, et comprendre pourquoi elle était partie comme ça.

« SANTANA ! »

Une grosse s'éleva et la stoppa dans sa course. Sam.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Trouty Mouth je dois trouver Brittany. » Elle le haïssait en ce moment même elle ne voulait qu'une chose être près d'elle..

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! »

« Faire quoi ? » On s'entait sa colère monté au fur et à mesure de ses répliques

« Revenir, t'excuser en lui chantant une chanson, tu l'as fais souffrir. »

« Tu n'es plus son copain à ce que je sache, se ne sont pas tes affaires. »

« Si ça me regarde, Britt et moi ne sommes plus ensemble mais je l'aime. Et je ne laisserai personne la faire souffrir ! »

« Ravie de la savoir, tu m'excuseras je dois aller la retrouver là » Dit elle en se retourna.

Il la reteint par le bras et renchérit.

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça j'ai dis, je crois que tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point elle a pu souffrir de ton absence, de ton abandon, de ta lâcheté, parce que tu as pourra dire ce que tu veux, toi, Santana Lopez à fuit. Tu as eu peur, et tu l'as laissé tombé alors qu'elle avait besoin de toi. Tu lui as sortie l'excuse la plus bidon pour rompre et tu es partie. »

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, pour reprendre son souffle. Quand à elle Santana se sentait de plus en plus mal, les mots de Sam la heurtaient d'une force rare.

« Tu as brisé son monde, tu l'as fait s'effondrer, elle ne dansait même plus, elle ne chantait plus, elle ne souriait plus, ne rigolait plus. Tu l'as tué. Elle pleurait à chaque fois que quelque chose lui faisait penser à toi. Rien ne semblait pouvoir atténuer son mal, seulement on a commencé à devenir ami et à sortir ensemble. On s'entendait à merveille et elle retrouvait peu à peu toutes ses choses qui la caractérisaient si bien. Tu ne vas pas aller la réconforter, tu as perdu se droit en t'enfuyant lâchement. Je vais y aller. »

Sur ce il partit rejoindre son amie. Santana n'en pouvait plus, elle savait que Brittany avait souffrir mais pas comme ça, elle ne se pardonnerait jamais d'avoir fait ça. Elle couru dans les toilettes pours aller pleurer toutes les larmes qu'ils étaient possibles de laisser couler, elle se cachait, elle ne voulait pas qu'on la voit dans cet état, non pas parce qu'elle était une Lopez mais parce qu'elle avait honte. Honte d'avoir faire souffrir la personne qu'elle aime le plus d'une telle manière. Honte d'avoir été lâche, encore.

« Santana ? »

Marley entra dans les toilettes, elle entendit les pleurs émanant d'une cabine et su que c'était elle.

« Santana, c'est moi. Sort de là, dit moi ce qu'il se passe »

Santana sortie, elle avait besoin de quelqu'un, d'une présence. Et Marley et elle était presque devenu ce qu'on pouvait appeler des amies avec leur coup de téléphone quasi quotidien. Santana lui expliqua en gros la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Sam.

« J'ai tellement honte de moi.. »

« Je pense que Sam en partie raison, elle a souffert à cause de toi.. Mais.. »

« Merci, tu sais comment réconforter les gens ! » en utilisant un ton sarcastique

« Shhhuutt ! MAIS, il a tord sur le fait qu'elle n'a pas besoin de toi, il est clair que ça va être difficile pour elle de te pardonner, mais tu es la seule personne au monde qui puisse la soulager. Elle te déteste surement d'avoir agis comme ça, mais elle t'aime en même temps de tout son cœur. Elle est perdu et la chanson que tu lui as chanté la touché, tu as bien vu la façon dont elle te dévorait du regard ! Rien n'est perdu mais il va falloir que tu lui redonne confiance en toi pour que vous puissiez avec une nouvelle chance. Tu vas devoir être très patiente et à l'écoute de tout ce qu'elle ressent, être là quand elle el voudra, loin quand elle aura besoin d'espace, et à l'écoute quand elle aura besoin de parler. Il faut que retrouviez votre complicité d'avant, sinon vous ne redeviendrez jamais un couple »

« Merci, tu m'épates Marley, je comprends pourquoi Mini-Puck à craqué pour toi. Tu as raison, je ne vais pas la brusqué j'irais la voir mais demain, je vais lui laissé le temps de se retrouver un peu.. »

(POV Brittany)

Pleurer sous les gradins était une habitude que j'avais presque perdue, mais on ne les perd pas si facilement visiblement.

« Brittany ! Sèche tes larmes tu sais que je déteste quand tu pleures.. »

« Je l'aime Sam, je l'aime vraiment, mais ça me déchire de le cœur de la voir, ça me brise quand elle me parle, et je m'effondre quand elle me chante une chanson comme ça.. »

« Viens par là »

Ses bras me faisaient du bien, ils m'apportaient du réconfort, c'était réellement devenue mon meilleur ami, je ne me suis jamais vraiment perdu dans mes sentiments mais je ne voulais pas le blesser, alors je suis sortie avec. Il me rendait tout de même plutôt heureuse et c'est le plus important.

« Merci d'être là pour Sam, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi »

* * *

(POV Narrateur)

Le lendemain au lycée la matinée se déroula presque normalement. A la pause du déjeuner Santana arriva, et se rendit directement dans la salle du Glee club. Elle avait envoyé un message à sa blonde pour qu'elles s'y rendent toutes deux et qu'elles discutent, Brittany n'avait pas répondu mais la latine savait qu'elle irait. Elle savait qu'elles avaient toutes les deux besoins de cette discussion..

Et effectivement elle était bien là. Le brune prit son courage à deux mains et entra dans la pièce.

* * *

J'ai besoin que vous m'aidiez un peu pour la suite, pour le moment l'histoire n'est pas très original mais c'est normal, pour la confrontation Brittany/Santana dite moi ce que vous voudriez, comment voyez vous leur discussion?

A très vite pour le prochain chapitre :)


	5. Amour

Salut tout le monde, excusez moi pour la longue attente de se chapitre! Voici la fameuse confrontation Brittany/Santana

J'espère que vous allez aimer!

Et pour répondre à ta question Julie12 c'est Hurt de Chrisitna Aguilera!

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

(POV Narrateur)

« Hey »

« Hey.. »

« Je m'en veux tu sais.. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit… je n'aurai pas du.. »

« Tu n'aurais pas du non. Tu vas finir par me tuer Santana Lopez, tu m'as laissé tombé pour une raison qui m'échappe encore, j'essaye de t'oublier en sortant avec Sam, mais à chaque fois que je l'embrasse, que je suis avec lui, c'est à toi que je pense, j'ai vraiment essayé de t'oublier, et je t'aime mais je te déteste tellement.. » De la rancœur, de la colère, et de la tristesse c'est ce qu'on sentait dans la voix dans la blonde.

« Je suis là maintenant, et je ne partirai plus.. »

« Et pourquoi devrais-je y croire, comment puis-je te pardonner ? Personne ne m'a jamais fait aussi mal, je t'en veux, tu m'avais promis qu'on serait toujours ensemble, que tu me protégerais toujours, mais tu m'as menti, tu as fais tout l'inverse, tu m'as détruite ! » Les larmes coulaient, elle hurlait sa peine à la femme qui lui avait brisé le cœur.

« Britt.. Je comprends, je sais que je t'ai déçu, blessé. Au moment où je suis sortie de la salle j'ai regretter t'avoir dit tout ça, je me suis effondré, je t'aimais, je t'aime tellement que j'avais peur, peur que tu finisses par ne plus vouloir de moi, que la distance nous sépare, que quelqu'un soit plus présent que moi pour toi et que tu finisses par en tomber amoureux, j'étais tellement heureuse quand tu me prenais dans tes bras, quand nous allions au parc, nos sorties du vendredi soir.. Je ne voulais pas que tout ça cesse, et j'avais si peur que ça arrive que j'ai agis bêtement, sans réfléchir.. »

« Si tu m'en avais parlé, je t'aurais rassuré, je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un comme je t'aime, en faite je n'ai toujours aimé que toi, et je voulais que ça dure pour toujours.. Lord T aurait été témoin à notre mariage, nous aurions eu 6 ou 8 enfant mais un nombre paire, les autres membres du Glee club aurait été tati Q, tonton Puck, etc.. Mais tu as tout gâché, en t'enfuyant, tu t'enfui toujours quand tu as peur San, j'ai pourtant cru que se serait différent avec moi.. Mais tu ne m'aimais visiblement pas assez.. »

« Je t'aime, je t'aime plus que l'univers, et il n'est pas trop tard pour réparer ça, je veux faire ma vie avec toi, avoir 6,8 ou même 16 enfants si tu le désir, je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te rendre heureuse, pour que tu ne sois plus jamais triste, je t'en supplie mon amour laisse moi une cette chance.. »

Santana s'approche au fur et à mesure de son monologue de la chaise de sa bien aimée, et lui pris les mains, elles pleuraient toutes deux, si quelqu'un était rentré dans la pièce à ce moment, il aurait été étouffer par toutes les émotions que dégageait leur corps, de la peur, de la rancœur, de la joie, de l'amour, de la mélancolie.

« Je voudrais te croire San vraiment, mais je n'y arrive pas.. Je n'ai plus confiance ne toi.. »

« Laisse moi te prouver que tu peux me croire, je ferai tout, tout pour toi Britt ! »

« Je.. »

La blonde nu pas le temps de parler, que Santana c'était ruée sur ses lèvres, elle savait que c'était le seul moyen de prouvé à Brittany combien elle l'aime, combien elle regrettais, étais désolée, et voulais réparer les choses.

« Crois-moi mon ange, s'il te plaît... Je t'aime comme personne ! »

« Je veux bien te donner une chance San, mais j'ai d'abord besoin de retrouver confiance en toi, nous ne seront pas un couple pour le moment, et je veux que tu fasses les choses doucement, respecte ça et si tu y arrives, nous serons ensemble.. Je t'aime mais j'ai besoin que l'on se retrouve avant toute chose »

« Tout ce que tu voudras mon amour ! »

La latina plongea sa blonde dans une étreinte plaine de promesses, et d'amour. Elle savait déjà comment elle s'y prendrait.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures, qu'elle c'était quitté, Santana avait déjà commencé à mettre en place son plan pour reconquérir sa belle, mais pour ça elle avait besoin de l'aide de quelqu'un..

(POV Santana)

_J'arrive dans 2heures chez toi, c'est important. A tout de suite S._

* * *

Court chapitre mais je voulais qu'il se concentre uniquement sur nos deux héroïnes, je posterai le prochain au plus vite!

Selon vous qui est la personne à qui Santana à envoyé son MSG?

A bientôt pour la suite :)


	6. Préparatifs

**Et voilà, le nouveau chapitre, il ne fait pas beaucoup avancer l'intrigue, je veux juste vous faire patienter jusqu'au moment important, que je suis en train d'écrire.**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

(POV Narrateur)

Santana était enfin arrivée à destination. Elle gara sa voiture devant la maison de son amie, et s'avança pour aller sonner.

« J'espère que tu as une bonne raison pour me déranger durant un de mes seuls jours où je ne suis obliger de rien faire Lopez. »

« Ravis de te revoir aussi Fabray ! »

Sans attendre d'autorisation, elle pénétra dans la demeure et entraina la blonde dans une longue étreinte. Elle n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour lui expliquer la situation, et pourquoi il était nécessaire qu'elle l'aide.

« .. »

« Voilà, je veux qu'on fasse ça demain, c'est le week-end donc j'aurais toute la journée, et la soirée »

« Elle va te tomber dans les bras en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, en tout cas j'espère. A demain alors Lopez. »

« A demain Fabray ! Oh et tiens moi au courant de la date de ton départ, je veux pouvoir t'emmerder pendant une journée entière comme avant » Lui dit-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

« Bien sûre, tu m'as manqué aussi »

Un dernier sourire et la Latina rentra chez elle afin de se préparer pour la journée de demain qui s'annonçait parfaite.

Le réveil sonne, elle se sépara difficilement de son lit douillait et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner, sa douche, se préparer pour être à l'heure pour aller chercher Britt.

* * *

Allez c'est partie ! Pensa-t-elle en arrivant de chez son ami, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle descendit de sa voiture, et s'approcha de la porte.

(POV Brittany)

J'entends frapper et me dirige vers l'entrée curieuse de voir qui nous rend visite aussi tôt. J'ouvre et..

« QUINNIE ! » Je me jetai dans ses bras, je suis tellement heureuse de la voir, elle m'a terriblement manqué

« Britt, je suis contente de te voir, tu m'as manqué ! »

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

« Santana. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, tu dois juste me suivre »

Sa réponse m'étonne, je savais que San ferait tout me revoir au plus vite, mais aussi tôt.. Et Quinn pour l'aider, étrange..

« Mais.. Je.. »

« Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire, file te changer et suit moi »

Perplexe, je remonte dans ma chambre pour enfiler une tenue convenable et redescend quelques minutes après.

« Parfait, c'est partie Britt-Britt »

Elle me conduit jusqu'à sa voiture et démarre, je ne sais pas où l'on va, si San sera là, pour quoi faire et..

« Arrête de réfléchir, fais moi confiance »

* * *

« Le centre commercial ? »

« Oui, allez viens on n'a pas de temps à perdre »

Elle me traîne jusque devant mon magasin préféré, celui où San m'achetait tout mes cadeaux, ils vendent de tout, de magnifiques vêtements, des livres, des Disney.. Etc.

« Tu prends la robe que tu aimeras le plus, des chaussures pour aller avec et une veste, ainsi que des boucles d'oreilles, bracelets et collier. Une tenue complète, c'est un cadeau de Santana pour ce soir »

« Ce soir ? »

« Ne pose pas de questions et trouve ton bonheur ma belle ! »

Une tenue pour ce soir, donc je verrais bien San aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a préparé mais j'ai hâte de m'y rendre !

(POV Narrateur)

Après de dizaines d'essayage différent, elle trouva enfin la tenue parfaite, et elle était magnifique. Quinn paya et elles retournèrent toutes deux à la voiture, pour se rendre à leur prochaine destination.

« On va où maintenant Quinnie ? »

« Britt, tu sais d'une part que je n'aime pas trop qu'on m'appelle comme ça.. Et d'autre part je t'ai déjà dis de cesser de poser de telles questions, je en te répondrais pas »

La plus grande blonde regarda son amie et lui fit une moue adorable, avec une once de déception dans les yeux.

« Ne t'inquiète pas tu vas adorée » la rassura la dite Quinnie, en lui adressant un magnifique sourire.

* * *

« San a exigé que nous mangions au Breadsticks avant que ne t'en aille, alors nous y voilà ! »

« Avant que je parte ? Mais où ? »

« Stop les questions Britt ! On va manger ! »

Elles parlèrent de tout et de rien durant le repas, Brittany avait demandé au moins une centaine de fois, où elle devait partir tout à l'heure sans que Quinn ne lui réponde. Cela ne faisait qu'accroitre son impatience, elle ne tenait plus en place. En voyant cela, l'autre blonde fut ravis, et prévint la latine qu'elle serait bientôt prête.

_A Santana_  
_Elle ne tient plus en place, le plan marche parfaitement bien. Elle part dans 30minutes. Q_

_De Santana_  
_Parfait ! Merci beaucoup Q, je te revaudrais ça, si un jour tu en as besoin avec le hobbit.. S_

_A Santana_  
_RACHEL ! Et pourquoi tu me parles d'elle ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'une journée romantique avec Rach ! Q_

_De Santana_  
_Rach, hein ? Ahahah On en reparlera Quinnie. Amène la moi maintenant :) S_

_A Santana_  
_Il n'y a rien à dire. On part à tout à l'heure Q_

Sur ce, elles se mirent en route pour leur dernière destination. La soirée allait s'annoncé radieuse pour notre magnifique danseuse et notre sexy Latina..

* * *

**donc, oui, le moment important c'est la soirée de nous deux héroïnes. **

**Pour que je puisse finir de l'écrire dite moi:**  
**Raiting M?**  
**Simple baiser?**  
**Aucun des deux?**

**Dite moi ce que vous voulez et je m'exécuterais avec joie :)**

**A bientôt**


	7. Réconciliations

Premier Rating M que j'écris, je ne sais pas trop si ca va vous plaire!

Enfin voilà le nouveau chapitre! Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Réconciliation

« Quinnie, on fait quoi au lycée ? On est samedi, je n'ai pas envie d'aller travailler.. » Lui dit-elle avec une moue boudeuse.

« Rassure toi nous ne sommes pas là pour les cours Britt, suis moi » rétorqua-t-elle en rigolant quelque peu devant l'innocence de son amie

Elles se dirigèrent dans le couloir, vers un endroit qu'elles chérissaient toutes deux, la salle de la chorale.  
Quinn ordonna gentiment à Brittany, de rentrer à l'intérieur, elle s'excusa sans plus attendre et ne fut qu'à moitié surprise d'y trouver sa latina.

« San ? »

« Britt.. La dernière fois que j'ai mit les pieds dans cette salle, j'ai fais la chose la plus stupide que je n'aurais jamais du faire. Je t'ai fait du mal, je t'ai brisée ici, alors je veux réparer ça ici. Quand je t'avais demandé de venir, je t'ai parlé de mes craintes, j'ai agis comme une lâche, et j'ai rompu en te chantant une chanson triste. Alors aujourd'hui, je vais faire ce que j'aurais du faire la première fois, tu dire combien je t'aime. » Elle s'avança vers sa blonde, et la fit s'asseoir sur une chaise. « Maintenant ! »

Au moment où ses paroles furent prononcées, Puck, Quinn, Artie, Tina, Blaine, et Joe rentrèrent dans la salle, en commençant à jouer un air.

**My heart's a stereo  
It beats for your, so listen close  
Hear my thoughts in every note**  
_Mon coeur est une chaîne stéréo  
Il bat pour toi donc écoute bien  
Entends mes pensées dans chaque note_

**Make me your radio  
Turn me up when you feel low  
This melody was meant for you  
Just sing along to my stereo**  
_Fais de moi ta radio  
Appels moi quand tu es nostalgique  
Cette mélodie a été faite pour toi  
Donc chante juste sur ma stéréo_

Santana avait choisit une chanson d'amour, qui donnait envie de danser pour que sa belle voit à quel point son amour la rendait heureuse et non pas nostalgique. Tous les news directions présent, dansaient, jouaient, et faisais les cœurs pour donner encore plus d'entrain à la musique.

**If I could only find the note to make you understand,  
I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand,  
Keep it stuck inside your head like your favorite tune,  
And know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you**  
_Si seulement je pouvais trouver les notes pour te faire comprendre,  
Je les murmurerai à ton oreille en te prenant par la main,  
Gardes les dans ta tête comme ta chanson favorite,  
Et sache que mon coeur est une chaîne stéréo qui ne joue que pour toi_

**My heart's a stereo  
It beats for your, so listen close  
Hear my thoughts in every note**  
_Mon coeur est une chaîne stéréo  
Il bat pour toi donc écoute bien  
Entends mes pensées dans chaque note_

**Make me your radio  
Turn me up when you feel low  
This melody was meant for you  
Just sing along to my stereo**  
_Fais de moi ta radio  
Appels moi quand tu es nostalgique  
Cette mélodie a été faite pour toi  
Donc chante juste sur ma stéréo_

**Oh oh oh oh, Oh oh oh  
To my stereo  
Oh oh oh oh,  
So sing along to my stereo**  
_Oh oh oh oh, Oh oh oh  
Sur ma stéréo  
Oh oh oh oh,  
Chante cette chanson sur ma stéréo_

**If I was an old school 50 pound boom box,  
Would you hold me on your shoulder wherever you walk?  
Would you turn my volume up in front of the cops?  
And crank it higher when they told you to stop?**  
_Si j'étais une Boombox de la vieille école à 50 dollars,  
Me prendrais tu sur ton épaule partout où tu vas?  
Augmenterais tu mon volume juste devant les flics?  
Et encore plus fort quand ils te demanderont d'arrêter?_

Santana s'approcha donc sa belle afin d'exécuter les prochaines paroles, tout en espérant qu'elle al suivrait sur ce coup..

**I think I finally found the note to make you understand,  
If you can hear then sing a long and take you by the hand,  
Just keep it stuck inside your head like your favorite tune,  
And know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you**  
_Je pense enfin avoir trouvé la note qui te fera comprendre,  
Si tu peux l'entendre chante la et prend la par la main,  
Garde la bien dans ta tête comme ta chanson préférée ,  
Et sache que mon coeur est une chaîne stéréo qui ne joue que pour toi!  
_  
La chanson eu l'effet espérer sur Brittany, puisqu'elle se leva en prenant la main de Santana, pour danser et chanter avec elle, avec un sourire énorme sur les lèvres.

**My heart's a stereo  
It beats for your, so listen close  
Hear my thoughts in every note**  
_Mon coeur est une chaîne stéréo  
Il bat pour toi donc écoute bien  
Entends mes pensées dans chaque note_

**Make me your radio  
Turn me up when you feel low  
This melody was meant for you  
Just sing along to my stereo**  
_Fais de moi ta radio  
Appels moi quand tu es nostalgique  
Cette mélodie a été faite pour toi  
Donc chante juste sur ma stéréo_

**Oh oh oh oh, Oh oh oh  
To my stereo  
Oh oh oh oh,  
So sing along to my stereo**  
_Oh oh oh oh, Oh oh oh  
Sur ma stéréo  
Oh oh oh oh,  
Chante cette chanson sur ma stéréo_

**I only pray you never leave me behind,  
(never leave me)  
Because good music can be so hard to find,  
(so hard to find)  
I'll take your head and hold it closer to mine,  
(yeah)  
Thought love was dead but now you're changing my mind...**  
_Je pries seulement pour que tu ne me ranges jamais,  
(me ranges jamais)  
Car la bonne musique est difficile à trouver  
(tellement difficile à trouver)  
Je prend ta tête et la rapproche de la mienne,  
Je pensais que l'amour était mort mais tu viens de me faire changer d'avis..._

**My heart's a stereo  
It beats for your, so listen close  
Hear my thoughts in every note**  
_Mon coeur est une chaîne stéréo  
Il bat pour toi donc écoute bien  
Entends mes pensées dans chaque note_

**Make me your radio  
Turn me up when you feel low  
This melody was meant for you  
Just sing along to my stereo**  
_Fais de moi ta radio  
Appels moi quand tu es nostalgique  
Cette mélodie a été faite pour toi  
Donc chante juste sur ma stéréo_

_A la fin de chanson elles se regardèrent longuement, à bout de souffle, tout le monde c'était effacé. Brittany sentait l'amour de la Brune dans son regard, son cœur s'accéléra à ce moment, ça faisait tant de bien de se sentir aimer par la personne que l'on aime. A ce moment là elle se sentit elle-même pour al première depuis vraiment longtemps._

_« Maintenant si tu le veux bien Britt-Britt tu vas retourner quelques heures avec notre chère Quinn, pour te préparer pour ce soir. Je ne dis pas que tu aies besoin de faire beaucoup d'effort pour être sublime, tu es la plus personne qu'il met été donné de rencontrer, seulement il m'en faudra quelques unes » Elle ne la laisse pas répondre, qu'elle lui déposa un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres, et parti pour qu'une part de mystère subsiste et que sa belle ne perde pas son enthousiasme._

* * *

Les quelques heures écoulées, Quinn accompagna Brittany chez Santana qui avait payé un week-end en thalasso à ses parents pour être sûre qu'il ne soit pas là ce soir. La danseuse c'était fait magnifique pour l'occasion, elle avait eu envie de couper le souffle à la latina et il fallait que Quinn lui avait aussi un forcé la main, mais finalement pour son plus grand plaisirs.

(POV Santana)

Je crois que tout est place, oh mon dieu elle va arriver d'une minute à l'autre, j'espère que je n'ai vraiment rien oublié. Cadre romantique, ok. Tenue sexy, ok. Diner, ok. Bougies, ok. Calme-toi Santana, tout va bien se passer !

_Toc Toc Toc_

C'est elle mon dieu, denier regard devant le miroir. Parfait, je me sauterais dessus si c'était possible.

(POV Narrateur)

Brittany apparut derrière la porte, vêtue d'une robe bleu turquoise qui mettait ses yeux et ses formes en valeur, elle lui arrivait à mis cuisse. Avec un décolleter révélant la séparation de sa poitrine sans pour autant en dire trop. _La tenue parfaite _pensa Santana.

« Britt.. Je.. Tu.. »

« Santana Lopez aurait elle perdu sa langue ? » S'amusant de la situation

« Tu es magnifique, la 8ème merveille du monde.. »

Après s'être ressaisit elle conduisit Brittany dans le salon, qui avait été totalement réarrangé pour l'occasion. Il avait été complètement vidé, le parquet recouvert d'une pelouse artificielle sur la quelle une table en verre très classe ainsi que des chaises était disposé, des bougies et un table parfaitement dressé.

« San, c'est magnifique, tu n'aurais pas dû te donner tant de mal. » Lui dit-elle totalement émerveiller par la vue qui lui était offerte

« Tu m'hérites tous les efforts du monde, mon amour.. »

Elle lui sourit en guise de réponse, ça lui manquait quand même tout ses tendres petits surnoms..

Pour le diner elle avait préféré un plat qui plairait à coup sur à Brittany, des spaghettis à la bolognaise avec des boulettes de viandes, elle adorait al belle et le clochard, alors c'était al chose la plus logique à la quelle elle avait pensé en cherchant qui préparer.  
Tout se déroula comme prévu, elle avait réussi à attrapé le même spaghettis que sa belle, sachant qu'elle ne refuserait pas de faire comme dans le Disney. A sa grande surprise elle approfondit même le baise, dans la quel toute leur frustration se faisait ressentir, leur amour, mais aussi leur manque. Cela alluma un feu dans le bas ventre de chacune, une sensation que leur avait été familière pendant longtemps et qu'elles étaient toutes deux heureuses de retrouver.

Elles se levèrent toutes les deux et prolongèrent le baiser, d'une façon beaucoup moins tendre, il se faisait bestial. Elle se sépare quand le souffle leur manquait, s'échangèrent un regard où on pouvait du désir à l'état pur. Leur lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveaux, et la brune lécha la lèvre inferieure de la blonde pour lui demander l'accès, elle lui accorda et la colla d'avantage à elle, pour al sentir encore plus. Leurs mains se baladaient sur le corps de l'autre se faisant de plus en plus entreprenantes, les mains de la latina commencèrent à masser les seins de la blonde qui gémit de plaisir, ce qui augmenta si c'était encore possible le désir de l'étudiante. Leur baiser continuait se stoppant uniquement quand l'air manquait, cependant elles avaient besoin de plus de contact encore, de sentir le corps de l'autre, Brittany enleva donc la robe qui la gênait temps, et admira le corps de sa belle pendant quelques secondes elle fut complètement ailleurs, elle avait oublié à quel point Santana était sexy. Elle ne se rendit pas compte que cette dernière lui avait hotté sa robe et son soutien gorge jusqu'au moment où elle attaqua son sein droit elle le lécha, suça avec bestialité le mamelon durcit pendant qu'une main continuait de masser l'autre. Elle hoqueta de plaisirs, et ses gémissements redoublèrent. Santana la fit s'allonger sur la fausse pelouse, et l'emprisonna des ses deux jambes autour sa taille, sa bouche remonta pour déposer des baiser dans le cou de la blonde, en insistant sur les endroits sensibles, elle suçota une de ceux la pour marque la danseuse, qui gémit bruyamment au contact. Sa main inactive commença a caressé son ventre, puis retira le dernier bout de tissu gênant. Elle commença à embrasser ses douces cuisses, en remontant de plus en plus vers l'intérieur. Elle les lui écarta doucement, et dépose un doux baiser sur son sexe chaud, ce qui fit échapper un fort gémissement de la bouche de la blonde. Elle fit passer sa langue le long de la fente, puis lécher la boule de nerf, la suçoté, elle adorait dévoré le sexe de la blonde, qui elle n'arrivait plus à se contenir elle avait besoin de plus, elle voulait sentir Santana entrez en elle.

« San. . S'il te.. Aaahh »

Elle ne pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que la latine plongea un doigt en elle, et entama de lent va et vient tout en continuant de la dévoré, ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter le rythme cardiaque de Brittany, cette dernière s'arqua et tenta d'accéléré le rythme en bougeant son bassin, la brune utilisa sa main libre la maintenir en place, et incéra un autre doigt, tout en accélérant les va et vient. Brittany allait bientôt venir, Santana lui faisait un effet incroyable, personne la faisait jouir comme elle le faisait. Sentant qu'elle allait venir, la latina frappa un point sensible fortement, l'orgasme faucha la blonde et hurla le nom de son amante. Cette dernière remonta, venant embrasser sa bien aimée, qui ne tarda pas é retourner la situation en se positionnant à a califourchon sur elle afin de lui rendre la pareil.

Elles passèrent le reste de la soirée, et une partie de la nuit, à se montrer à quel point elles s'aimaient, c'étaient manqué et se désiraient mutuellement. Pour finir, dans la lit de la plus petite, Brittany lové dans ses bras pour passer la nuit la plus paisible depuis bien longtemps..

* * *

Pour la suite j'ai vraiment besoin d'idée, si vous voulez que j'intègre une petite intrigue faberry, ou que je reste vraiment sur du Brittana.

Que je continue simplement l'histoire, où que je les projecte quelques années plusieurs, etc..

Envoyer les idées ;) a bientôt


End file.
